Fairy Tales
by The Red-Head Valkyrie
Summary: I thought they were just fairy tales. Stories that my grandmother told me when I was a child to entertain me. But now...its too late. The new King of the Goblins at Hollow Hill is now hunting for his Queen. How far can I run before he catches me?
1. Prolouge

Out of my own stupidity, and childhood naivety I became the one thing that he wanted. Little did I realize he would do anything to get me. As I ran to the very place that started this all, I knew this had to be it. This had to stop everything.

He couldn't take her. He couldn't go through with it, not after everything.

Climbing the fence that surrounded the estate my heart quickened as lightning lit up the sky. The cold rain drenched me to the bones as I finally made it to the Lake. Wiping back some of my wet hair from my eyes, I took a few steps back and ran on the long wooden dock that stretched out into the lake.

Foolish I know. But what other way was there? I needed to get to her, to them, before it happens. But as my feet started to leave the dock, I was pulled back but something. Or someone.

"No Maxine!" I heard him say, as I slammed into the wet planks. I looked up through the rain to one of the people I didn't think I would be so happy to see. His mouth pulled into a frown as his eeire black eyes stared into mine.

"I need to go Alistair...you know that. You know that I am supposed to be it not her!" I pleaded, tugging on his sleeves.

"You sure you want to do this? You sure you want to take her place?"

"I need to. She doesn't deserve to be there. She will die Alistiar...Please..."

After a few moments, he nodded his head and picked me up. "Then fallow me...my Queen..."


	2. Chapter 1 The Estate

This was supposed to be my dream. Traveling through the hillside of Europe with my friends as a last hurrah before we all went our separate ways this fall. The irony was, and is the fact that it was my idea. All of it. It was my idea for the trip, and my idea to visit the land of the "Hallows" or so it is called. My grandmother actually told me the fairy tales of the Hallows when I couldn't go asleep at night. Saying how the King of the Goblins would find the one girl that he would fall in love with, and save her from the dreadful life that she had to become his Queen. These tales of love, magic, and mystery followed me throughout my life. So much so that I use to dream of the King of the Goblins finding me and whisking away from my life to be his Queen.

So when we all finally made this trip, I couldn't help but want to go to the land of where my family came from. Of where my childhood dreams came from.

So I guess it all started there on that tour through the Hallow Hill estate.

"...Max...why are we all dressed like boys?"

I turned around to my two closest friends, Isabelle or Izzy for short, and Diana. Izzy was taller then I was, with long fiery light red hair. The freckles on her face only illuminated the light amber brown eyes. Between the three of us, she was the most feminine. Scarves, flowly skirts and shirts that helped show off her lean, model like build. So she of course resented the fact that I made her dress up in baggy jeans, and a large baggy ugly brown shirt that belonged to her boyfriend back at home. Instead of her hair curling around her shoulders, it was stuffed up into a hat. The only thing that she fought me on was the coral pink fingernail polish that she had on.

"Because it is in the rules..." I laughed as we waited in line to get into the grounds. "And because it is fun! Come one...do you really want to be taken by the...duh duh duh...Goblin King?" I turned around making a funny face at her.

"I just don't understand why we have to come here in the first place! We could have just gone shopping in the town, and visit all the old structures there."

"Oh come on Izzy!" spoke up Diana as she bumped by Izzy in the line. "We did that yesterday and besides my wallet needs a break from all the shopping..."

I smiled at her, thanking her for her intervention as she stood by Izzy. Izzy and I were so different from each other, that Diana was more like our intermediate. Our peacekeeper. Her light blond hair, that was usually in braids, were also tucked under a cap like Izzy's. The light behind her blue green eyes showed the intelligence that I had admired and truth be told kinda of always envied. Around my height she was built like an avid athlete should be. Was the Captain for the swim team back at home, ran the 100 hurdle yard dash for track, and was in love with tennis. Strong, smart, and beautiful, she was one of the most sought after girls in school. But now, when she made a face at me, I couldn't help but smile. Not with her hair bound up in the hat, her baggy boy clothes, and the two different shades of eyeliner that I had put on her face to make it look like she had a beard and side-burns. She, as well as I knew, that the "rules" were nothing more then what the local tourist girls did when they visited this place. Back then it was more for "protection" from the King, and his goblins. But now it was just for fun, and to some, more of a tradition than anything else. Even in the little towns that surrounded the estate still didn't let their girls out at night unless they were married.

I knew too how funny I looked liked from all the weird faces I got from the people at the desk as we got our tickets for the tour. As we waited outside of the vast house, I smiled. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would actually be here. Standing in the very spot where all my childhood stories took place, along with all my childhood dreams. I don't think that neither Izzy, or Diana knew how important this was for me. This made me. All those years reading different stories, writing, and acting in all the school plays became of this. I wasn't a beauty like Izzy, and I didn't have brains like Diana. I was a little more...womanly, then Diana, or Izzy was.

I had the hips, and "birthing" thighs. My stomach had that little curve to it, but I didn't have the "girls" to completely pull off the curvy image. And while Izzy kept sighing that she wished she had my narrow waist, my "hour-glass" figure, I couldn't help but say, "go ahead and take it."

I never felt that my dark green forest eyes, or my thick dark black curly hair was considered...pretty. So as the others quickly stuffed their hats, I left mine the way it always was. In a ponytail. And by the time the tour started, some wisps started to fall out, curling around my ears, and framing my face.

The tour of the house was fun, entertaining, well probably to me anyways. Portraits of the people that used to live here lined the walls. I couldn't help but stare at a few, and sneak some pictures from my camera phone. A couple of times did I linger too long, only to be yanked back to the group by Izzy herself. Then when the tour stopped for a break of lunch, and walking around the estate, half of my hair was falling out. I scolded myself for letting Izzy talk me into getting my hair cut short right before we left on our trip.

Stopping by the lake, I took off the hat that I brought, and undid the ponytail. Shaking my head around, I let my curls fall around my face.

"MAX! Come on!"

I turned to look at both Izzy and Diana waving for me a little farther down the path that went around the huge lake. Quickly grabbing handfuls of hair to be put back into my hairtie, I ran to meet them. All the while, something clicked in the back of my mind that I wasn't alone. That we weren't alone. Shrugging off the feeling, we joined back up with the group who now was starting their tour/hike, through the woods. At this point Izzy was done. Scowling something about the little gift shop, she left taking off her hat as she went. Diana and I couldn't't help but laugh and mock her throughout the rest of the tour. The woods where something out of a dream, and as we met up to the huge cliffs that marked the end of the path, and property line I couldn't help feel a little heartbroken. I finally lived my dream, and now that it was over, I felt sad. Empty. When we finally made it back to the house, Izzy was more distraught than ever .

"I cannot believe this!" she cried as she quickly marched right up to us.

"What is it this time Izzy?" I mocked taking out my cell phone to see what time it was.

"The bus! It's broken down!"

For some reason, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on ends.

"What do you mean the bus is broken down?"

"I mean there is something wrong with the bus, and we are stuck here for the night!"

"The night?"

And that was when all my childhood dreams and fantasy's became my waking nightmares.


	3. Chapter 2 Trying to Fool the Goblin King

The rest of the day seemed like it went by in a blur. After we collected our things, the owners, and the tour lady quickly joined forces to try and find rides back to each of our respective hotels. After everything was said and done, it ended up with only six people from the tour would would be welcomed to stay till they could get rides in the morn.

I of course volunteered to stay without hesitation, quickly followed by Diana, who was eager for another adventure. Izzy on the other hand, with some older couples, left via taxi a short time later. We were quickly ushered to our rooms, with our bags of luggage in our hands, when we ran into two boys, or men. The abrupt stop from the employee, that was showing us to our rooms, made me stumble into Diana, causing my hat to flip over my head and fall to the ground. And with it, some of my escape artist wisps of hair came tumbling out as well.

"Sorry Master Ari and Sir Alistair," said the employee as he did a quick bow, which just made my eyebrow rise slightly as I bent down to pick up my baseball cap. It had landed in front of the taller of the two, and as my hand touched it, I saw one of the men squat down to my eye level. Which just made my eyebrow rise even further on my face.

"Nice hat." He said with a half smile on his face. His voice was deep sounding, and as I looked at his face. His short hair was like a patchwork of light yellow, red, and white hair. His nose looked like to be broken, but it was his eyes that captivated and yet frightened me all at the same time.

They were both golden in color, with hints of dark brown freckled throughout. But the part that terrified me was that they reminded me of eagle eyes. Sharp, predatory eyes, that told you that they would follow you wherever you went.

So when I replied back, "uhh...thanks," without my voice shaking, it was nothing short of a miracle.

He didn't respond, just smiled as I quickly snatched my hat from the floor and stood up. Something about him just didn't sit right with me, and I couldn't help but look at him like I was waiting for him to attack. His smile only widen as I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't even look away when I heard Diana giggle beside me. Crossing my arms over my chest, I in a way challenged him to a staring contest. He of course didn't back down, but just stared right back, with that damn grin on his face. He even cocked his head to the side when I did, and folded his arms across his chest like mine were.

When I bit my lower lip, he laughed. When I cocked my hip, and shifted my weight from my right leg to my left, he leaned to his right. To me it was annoyance, and I was guessing from the smile on his face, it was his amusement.

Scowling, I puffed some air out, which caused some of my escaped hair to fly up, and I shoved my way passed Golden Eyes and his friend. Laughter echoed with the sound of his bounding steps, as Golden Eyes caught up to me.

"Know where you're going?" He asked, walking backwards as I kept moving forward.

Not giving him the satisfaction of my attention, I turned right when I reached the end of the hall.

Jumping around to walk now forwards he tried to get my attention again when he said, "Oh...I bet you do."

My green eyes flickered over to look at him briefly, but when I saw him scanning my body, I groaned in disgust and doubled my speed.

"It all makes sense now!" He laughs, easily catching and matching my stride. "Dressed as a male, hiding your black, long, curly, feminine hair..." He reached out and tried to grab a piece of of my hair, but I swatted his hand away. He only smiled at me when my eyes met his, and I could hear him chuckle as I rolled my eyes. "...and put makeup on your face to look like beards." At this, he wiped at my lips, at the part of the eye liner goatee, and at this I jumped around, and knocked his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him again. But for all my bravado, for my scary, if-murder-was-legal-for-only-one second look to scare him off, it failed. Instead, he leaned in so close in my personal bubble that our noses almost touched. The only good thing about this, was because of the shock I was in, combined with my stubborn nature, I refused to back up.

He didn't have that cocky smile on his face like he had on for the last ten minutes. Instead, it was more of a gentle soft smile when he peered into my eyes. "Huh..." he whispered as he gently brushed away my wisps of hair. "Your eyes were dark green...now...they're light..." He slowly started to lean in. "Tell me...are you trying to fool the Goblin King?"

And that did it.

Before I could even think, I placed both of my hands on either side of his shoulders, and pushed him.

"Who do you think you are!" I yelled, as I shoved him again. "Huh?! Who do you think you are?! Showing up, and making fun of someone you don't even know? How bout you back off, and go back to whatever dark, dank hole you crawled out of this morning and leave me alone."

He still had the smile on his face, but this time instead of teasing me, or instigating me, he held up his hands in surrender.

Diana came bounding up to me, and yanked on my arm. "Maxine! What is the matter with you!"

I didn't even look at her. I kept my eyes on him, and his dark haired friend, who slinked up next to him.

My eyes narrowed at them both one last time before I turned on my heel and walked away. Before I was out of earshot though, I heard him call after me saying, "Don't get too comfy now!"

I felt a chill travel down my spine when I continued down the hall with his laughter ringing in my ears.

After being lost for about fifteen minutes, we stumbled across again one of the employees who then showed Diana, and I to our rooms. I tried to fake that I wasn't feeling good, but Diana would have none of it when dinner came around. After about another half hour of her poking and prodding, me, we made our way to the dining hall with the other couple of guests. All the while, my stomach churning with dread at having to see, let alone come face to face again with Golden Eyes. It also didn't help any that I had to sit next across from him.

"I see you have shaved," he teased, as I sat down.

Again I refused to acknowledge him, even though we both sat near the head of the table. Diana painfully nudged me in the side, as a quick reminder to be polite. Even the sharp look she gave me, as I looked at her, told me to quit it. Even before dinner, while we were in our rooms, she told me over and over again that he must be part of the family that owned the estate, and that I should be nice to him. Seeing as she took the last thing he said as threat.

So there I was, grinding my teeth, and biting my tongue, as I sat across the most smug looking guy in the world. Diana even spoke up for me, for most of the dinner, telling me that she couldn't trust me to speak, while silently seething. My friend knows me only too well.

The host, was a balding man that looked to me, to be in his late thirties. His grey, blue eyes kept shifting back and forth, and the nervous stutter that he had didn't help him much either. At the beginning of dinner, he had made a toast, or some sort of speech, that I really didn't understand due to all the stuttering. His hands shook so much, that some of his drink would spill every time he would pick up his glass. Again, I could only raise my eyebrow at him in wonderment, as to what was making him so nervous. Surely, a man that owned this grand old estate would be more comfortable around people, or I hate to admit, hosting.

But that was all least a distraction from the problem that sat across from me. The whole dinner, I could feel his eyes on me. Every time I looked at him, that smile was still there, and he would my attention on each of these occasions by talking to me. He would never look away as he talked to me, and even when the host, Brian Williams, talked to him about something going on in the manor, or estate.

Diana on the other hand was absolutely smitten. That I was sure of. Since I spent most of my ignoring the person sitting across from me, I tried to butt in on some of Diana's conversations with Golden Eye's friend, but I was quickly shut out of them. And who could blame her? He was just as tall as his friend was, but instead of the patchwork hair that Golden Eyes had, his was dark auburn brown. And while Golden Eyes had, well, bright golden eyes, this guy, Alistair, had almost black eyes.

She laughed at some of his jokes, and he at hers. To tell the truth, I quite enjoyed this little show. That is, until a certain someone ruined it for me by speaking.

"You have a pretty smile."

I closed my eyes, breathed quickly through my nose, and turned to look back at Golden Eyes. His smile only widen as I looked at him. After a few minutes of me glaring at him, and him, smirking back at me, he suddenly stood up.

"Brian, as always dinner was wonderful," Golden Eyes announced as he wiped his hands on a napkin, and let it fall to the plate. The host, Brian, could only nod, and sputter his thanks at Golden Eyes in return. "But I am afraid that Alistair and I must excuse ourselves."

Without missing a beat, Alistair dropped his fork and quickly stood up. "So soon? But...won't you like to stay for a little bit?" spoke up Diana, taken aback, and somewhat sad that her new friend was now leaving.

Golden Eyes turned his attention to his friend first, then looked at Diana. His face softened, and a part of me believed him when he said, "I am afraid so, but don't worry..." He looked at me for the last bit. His smirk was back, and when he finished his sentence I felt my body temperature drop. "...we'll be back when we get some things sorted out at home."

This time it was he who broke eye contact first. He nodded to Brian, out of some respect, which I didn't think it was that much a big deal, for you would think Brian just won some sort of prize from the way he was smiling. Then, Golden Eyes turned and started to walk out of the hall.

At this, Mr. Williams stood and started to say, "Well...I guess that concludes our dinner...now if you all can..." But I didn't hear the rest of what he had to say. All I could do was sit there, and watch the two leave the room. And when he turned back around to take one last look at me, all I could feel was my stomach dropping.


	4. Chapter 3 My Window

That night I could not sleep. I tossed and turned, thinking that the boogeyman was coming after me like I did when I was younger. It didn't help much that there was a freak storm, and when morning came, we learned that leaving the estate was made impossible because of it. We were told that the roads to town where all washed out. We called our hotel room back in the town, informing Izzy of what was happening, but as always we had hit her answering machine. Finally after day three of being trapped, I called someone that I know would help calm me down.

I called my grandmother.

"Hello?"

"Nanny? This is Max."

"Oh Max honey! How is the trip?"

I quickly looked outside the window that was in the room that I was recently reassigned to. I sat on the cushioned window ledge, with my knees to my chest. "It's going...ok." I searched the vast expanse of the gardens, and trees that laid off in the watery distance.

"...what's wrong?"

I smiled at that. She, for some reason, could tell through any of my lies. "...nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything is going great."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really Nanny."

"Then why do you sound like someone has ruined your favorite shirt?...was it that Izzy girl?"

"No Nanny...it wasn't Izzy...

"...I always knew that girl was trouble..."

"NANNY!"

"Oh. Sorry. Come on honey. Tell me what's bothering you so much, that you had to call your grandmother while you toured Europe?"

A sudden movement out of the corner or my eye caught my attention. Squinting my eyes, I could barely make out what looked like a black hairy dog.

"I-I'm just homesick."

"Maxine Lyda Holmes you better tell me what's bothering you. You know I don't tolerate liars."

"I'm fine really."

"Whatever you say. Hows the different tours going? Where did you go so far?"

So it went on like that for about ten minutes. Me telling her all the different adventures I been on for the last week or so. I started to feel more at ease, just listening to her voice as we talked. And it wasn't until when she asked me where I was calling from, did the sick feeling that I have been feeling for the last few days, come back.

"...Its not like that," I sighed, as I stared out at the black dog, who now sat down on his haunches by this old fence post that was at least twenty yards from my window. I quickly wiped at the fog that was starting to gather on the cold, damp window in front of me when I said, "...I don't know. I...you remember those Goblin King stories you would tell me when I was younger? Well...we were going to pass it, when going to the next town. So...we made a little stop that has lasted alot longer than expected."

"Really? You got to go on a tour of it? I thought they didn't do that. Are you sure it was that same estate?"

"Yeah. I saw the cliffs, that were supposed to be the entrance to the kingdom. The tree circles, the lake, and even the old painting of the 'Two Doomed Sisters'. Why?"

"It's just they never really did that before. I tried years ago, when you were younger to go visit it. But they said that they weren't doing tours, that I must have been mistaken."

"Huh..." I said more to myself then to my grandmother.

"Anyways...how was the tour?"

"It was great, it really was. Until..."

"Until what?"

"Well...when we got back from touring the grounds, it turns out that our bus broke down, and..." Lightning flashed outside my window, causing the lights to flicker on and off. "...Nanny? Nanny you there? "And as with all things with my luck, the line, and power in my room, went dead. "Great..." I sighed as I hung up the phone on the old receiver. I leaned my head against my knees taking in a few breaths, before turning it to look out the window to see if that dog was still there. Instead of the dog, I saw a lone black figure, walking along the fence line, to get to the other side of the house. But for some reason, mid stride, the figure suddenly looked up at me, stopped, then started to walk towards my window. Somewhat spooked, I quickly got up from the window.

Tap-tap-tap.

At this point, I was more annoyed with myself with being so spooked over nothing, and with my curiosity now winning over my instincts, I slowly walked back over to the window, unlocked it, and lifted it open.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to answer," spoke the figure, who I now recognized as Golden Eyes from a few days ago.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing...just wanted to know if you would like to go on a walk with me?"

I stared at him like he was a lunatic when I said, "You're joking right?"

He smiled at me then, like he did back when I met him. "Only if it made you laugh."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, placing both hands around the sill of my window. "It's going to be a beautiful night. Besides...don't you feel like stretching your legs a little bit? Bet your bored from being cooped up in this old house for so long." At this point, it was hard to look away from his eyes.

I turned my head in puzzlement, trying to figure out what angle this guy was playing at.

"I-I-It's raining..." I finally said, crossing my arms back over my chest.

"And?" He took another step closer to me. Daring me.

"I don't want to get wet." I stated, tilting my head to the side.

Then, he did something I truly did not expect. He laughed.

"Ohh...you're a stubborn one all right. Ok...I'm patient...," he said as he lifted himself from the ground, and into my bedroom. "How about tomorrow night?" he asked, as I jumped back from shock.

"Wh-what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go tomorrow night." He walked right by me, tracking in mud as he looked around the room.

"I know what you asked, now get out!" I seethed as I pointed to the window.

He laughed again at that, and continued looking around my room with his hands behind his back. "Nice room."

"Yes...well thanks. Now if you don't mind..." I tried again, shutting the window. I then turned around, and walked to my door opening it for him. "Please leave."

"Nah...that's ok." After taking another look around my room. Something then caught his eye, as he slowly walked over to the nightstand next to my bed and picked up the book I was reading before I called my grandmother. "...Interesting..." He started, but before he could flip through the pages, I was already yanking it out of his hands. He then smiled as he said, "...the Goblin King?"

I held the old book close to my chest as I stared back at him. "..look if you're going to make fun of me..."

"No...you misunderstood me." He took a few steps closer to me when he said, "If you wanted to know more...you can just ask."

I tilted my head to the side, and squinted my eyes at him when I asked, "What?"

"You really do like that word don't you?" He laughed, as he turned and walked back to the window. "If you wanted to know more about the Goblin King and his Goblins, you could have asked me. I know more about them, then that silly, old book could ever tell you." He swung his legs over the side of the window, and jumped down to the soft mud.

"...what's the catch?" I called after him, slowly following him to the window.

"Smart girl," he said as he turned around to face me. "The catch is, you go on that walk with me."

"I-no."

"What?" He tilted his head, coping what I did not that long ago.

His smile widened, as I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. "I just don't want to leave Diana here all by herself."

"She can come," he answered, not missing a beat. After a few moments of silence on my part, he said, "You can tell me at dinner what your decision is. Will you make this harder for me, or not?"

"I don't even know your name," I stammered at him, as he turned and started to disappear in the rainy mist.

"Marak..." Then he was gone.

It took two seconds for me, to mouth his name, as I shut the window and locked it.

_"Marak..."_

Then, as my eyes landed on the book that I had put down in order to shut the window, everything started to click. In three seconds, I was packing my bag, and tearing down the halls searching for Diana.

The Goblin King was coming.

And we had to leave.


End file.
